Whiz Comics Vol 1 3A
| StoryTitle1 = Captain Marvel: "Sivana Strikes Again!" | StoryTitle2 = Golden Arrow: "The Rustlers of Gila Creek " | StoryTitle3 = Scoop Smith: "The Search for Wilson Drake " | StoryTitle4 = Ibis the Invincible: "The Kidnapping of Taia " | StoryTitle5 = Lance O'Casey: "Death Dawson" | StoryTitle6 = Dan Dare: "Five Hundred Thousand Dollars or Else " | StoryTitle7 = Spy Smasher Unmasks | Synopsis1 = The mad scientist Sivana raises a supremely powerful army, with thousands of super soldiers and hundreds of streamlined tanks and artillery that can shoot 75 miles and 120 mph combat cars and the mightiest air fleet in history, and declares war on the United States, and attacks Washington DC. Captain Marvel smashes a whole lot of tanks, then routs the invading infantry, then changes to Billy and sneaks into the enemy's camp, and observes the enemy general receive orders to report to Sivana. Captain Marvel wing-surfs to Sivana's hidden fortress atop the general's airplane. He sneaks into the castle and beats up some guards, but is overcome by deadly gas, and wrapped in heavy chains. Sivana has an atom smasher about as big as a barn, set to go off in five minutes, with which to blow up C.M., but Sivana's routed (and apparently ill-disciplined) troops show up at the fortress, just then, to confront Sivana and blame him for their defeat. Captain Marvel bursts his chains and leaps out of a window, but Sivana and a large number of the troops are still inside the fortress when it gets blown up. Billy Batson announces Sivana's death on the radio, prematurely, as it turns out. | Synopsis2 = | Synopsis3 = | Synopsis4 = Continued from last issue: In the still-unnamed city in Europe, Ibis the Invincible pursues the thief, who uses the stolen Ibisstick to create a stone wall and other barriers in his path, and who gets away. Meanwhile back in the museum, Taia is suffocating in her airtight glass display case. The thief has hidden in a building in the poor part of town, possibly his home, and is conjuring gold coins. Ibis finds him and almost tackles him; the thief counters by commanding the stick to turn Ibis into gold, which fatally backfires on him, because Ibis can't be harmed by the stick's power. Leaving the thief's neighbors to scoop up the gold, Ibis races back to the museum and dissolves the glass in time to save Taia. Ibis recreates the ancient city of Thebes, deep in the Sahara. It's a bad neighborhood; a local outlaw Arab chief named Hamed makes the fatal mistake of kidnapping Taia, and trying to trade her for the Ibisstick. Ibis soon finds Hamed's fortified camp, turns his cut-throat bodyguards into geese, turns Hamed into a pig. | Synopsis5 = | Synopsis6 = | Synopsis7 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * / Supporting Characters: * Villains: * , (his 2nd scheme) Other Characters: * Locations: * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * 19th Century * Gila Creek Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Wilson Drake * Bruce Lane Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Hamed * Thief Other Characters: * Locations: * * a European city * New Thebes, deep in the Sahara Desert Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Death Dawson Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Carol Clews Villains: * Dynamite Davis * Taki Other Characters: * Barbara * J. Morgan Bucksworth * Bucksworth's wife Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Admiral Corby * Zambo Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * There were two issue number threes published for this title. Whiz Comics #3A was published with a cover date of March, and Whiz Comics #3B was published with a cover date of April. * "Sivana Strikes Again" is reprinted in . | Trivia = * This issue features a two-page text story entitled "Diamond of Death". | Recommended = | Links = * Captain Marvel article at Wikipedia * Captain Marvel article at Toonopedia * Captain Marvel biography page at DCU Guide * Dan Dare article at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow article at Wikipedia * Golden Arrow article at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible article at Wikipedia * Ibis the Invincible article at Toonopedia * Ibis the Invincible biography page at DCU Guide * Lance O'Casey article at Wikipedia * Marvel Family article at Toonopedia * Scoop Smith biography page at DCU Guide * Shazam article at Wikipedia * Shazam biography page at DCU Guide * Spy Smasher article at Wikipedia * Spy Smasher article at Toonopedia * Spy Smasher biography page at DCU Guide * Whiz Comics article at Wikipedia * Whiz Comics #3 (3a) entire issue * Whiz Comics #3 (3a) index entry }}